5 Things I Learned
by ElsaAriel
Summary: Sequel to 5 Things I Remember. Nera has now made it out of the Maze. When Teresa goes missing though, how come Nera doesn't? She stays with the Gladers and travels the Scorch with them. Nera needs to travel the one hundred miles with the Gladers, to reach the safe heaven. She's been told she has the Flare, a deadly virus. Nera will learn 5 things she has never know.
1. Chapter 1

**New story! Yay! Sequel to 5 Things I Remember.**

I woke up from a dream with a jolt. The image flashed through my mind once more, a tear escaping from it. I had dreamed of the night. The night we made it out of the Maze. The night I watched people die. The night I held a dying thirteen year old boy. I threw the covers of my sweaty legs. I was wearing a blue, huge shirt and gray shorts. Pajamas of course. My face was sweaty. I pulled a hairband off my wrist and tried my dark blonde hair into a braid.

I walked into the bathroom and closed the door. I started to slash water on my face, then decided to take a shower, it might ease my mind. I turned the water on and got in. About an hour later, I emerged. I had mostly let the water run down me, wash away the Maze. The sweat of guilt. I could have jumped in front of the boy. I wasn't that brave though. He was brave. I got dressed again.

Me and Teresa slept in a different room as the boys. I missed Newt and Thomas. _Jeez, clam down Nera, you'll see them tomorrow._ I had almost lost Thomas...twice. As I stepped out into the room, I noticed something was different. Teresa was gone, and in her place a boy lay. I heard him shift and get ready to get up. I darted behind one of the beds, in a dark corner.

The boy entered the bathroom sleepily. Where did Teresa go? I didn't really talk to her, never had. Where was she though? I heard commotions outside but stood my ground. Then faint voices screamed, _"Nera? Teresa?" _It was Thomas. I kept in my hiding place, just in case. The unknown boy was still in the bathroom.

Thomas entered the room, along with the other Gladers. I spotted Newt. I saw the Gladers look around the room.

"Where are they?"

Thomas spotted the bathroom and tapped on the door. "Teresa?" A couple seconds later the boy emerged the bathroom. He stared at the Gladers confused. Thomas looked confused as well. I was confused. Where was Teresa?

Newt looked around for a second, "Nera?" He asked. I stood up from my hiding place and walked over to hug him. The boy stood utterly confused, Thomas gave him a stern look.

"Who are you? Where's Teresa?" He asked.

The boy gulped. "I'm Aris. I don't even know who Teresa is man."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi people! I got 2 reviews already and 4 favorites! Yay! I'm glad people are excited about the second book, I really am too.**

"What's going on?" the boy asked.

We were all dumbfounded on where Teresa had disappeared to, and how this boy had came in her place. I welcome the distraction from the nightmares. Yesterday seemed like a haze, unreal. I feel like I'm really asleep, and this is all a dream. Everyone's alive. Somewhere though, my mind knows it's real. That everything is real. It's a bit of what keeps me from not breaking down.

"We have way more people than you shank. Talk." Minho told the boy.

The boy gulped and nodded, sitting down. "I don't really know how I got here. I was just with the sticks..."

"_Sticks?_" Minho was taking charge.

"Sorry, just a word we used. Let me explain. I'm Aris." The boy said. He explained something that surprised all of us. He had been in the Maze also, just his was all girls, and he was the one boy. I had no idea what was going on. It didn't make sense.

"No way. You were in a shuck Maze? We were to, just all boys and one girl." Minho explained.

Everyone stood confused. It didn't make any sense. Nothing made any sense.

"Hey, what's that on Aris back?" Frypan called out.

Minho pulled down Aris shirt, reveling a tattoo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to all my reviewers. Especially elenabac. I almost cried tears of joy at seeing your review, it means so much to me. I just saw it and now I'm going to update. Thank you for inspiring me to update. :') Though I did copy some words from this chapter. So most of this chapter goes to James Dashner!  
><strong>

"What?" Aris said in disbelief. "I swear, it wasn't there last night!"

Minho raised an eyebrow. "What? You trying to say some shank tattooed it to you in your sleep?"

"I took a shower last night! I would have seen it!" Aris continued. Minho pulled down the back of his shirt and read, "Property of WICKED. Group B, Subject B1. The Partner."

"What does that mean?" Minho asked.

"What does it _say_?" Aris asked, reaching back to try to read it.

Newt spoke up. "WICKED? I thought they were gone. We escaped the Maze."

I thought. We did escape the Maze. So, now why did we have tattoo's of us being property to them? It didn't make sense. Yet, when did anything ever make sense? Never. Nothing. Ever. Made. Sense. And it was getting on my nerves, but I chilled. We would figure it out.

"Hey!" One of the boys yelled. "Minho's got one too!" _What?_

Thomas walked over and pulled down the boys shirt. And there was a similar tattoo. Only Minho's read **Property of WICKED. Group A, Subject A7. The Leader. **Minho and Aris ran to the bathroom, trying to see. Everyone else went and got in lines, pulling down to see. I sat on a bed.

Thomas came and looked at mine. **Property of WICKED. Group A, Subject A0. The Misplace. **Is what he told me mine read.

"The Misplace?" I asked confused.

Thomas sighed. "I should tell ya. Well, when Teresa came, she was holding a note. It said, 'She's the last one ever.' Then you came."

I sat in shock. Didn't mutter a word. How was I not suppose to be there? Why was I there? Now everything was a thousand times more complicated. "So I wasn't suppose to be here?" I asked.

"I don't know. I guess, but you were." Thomas got back up.

I wasn't suppose to be there. Yet I _was_. I was a Misplace. A wrong variable. _Variable._ Why'd I say that? I yanked a hand through my hair, pushing it back. People walked around learning what theirs said. Newt sat down next to me. Before he could ask me, I asked him.

"What did yours say?"

"Subject A5. The Glue." He responded.

"The _Glue_?" I asked. Glue?

"Yeah. Thomas thinks it's because I'm like the _glue_ that holds the group together." He explained.

"Oh! That's clever." I smiled.

Newt was the glue. He was the glue that kept me alive, that kept the group together. The name fitted him perfectly.

"So what'd yours say bloody shank?" I laughed at my nickname being used. I was actually scared to tell him. What would he think? _What do you think about it, Nera? _I don't know.

"Subject A0. The Misplace." I looked at the ground. Newt frowned.

"Thomas tell ya?" He asked.

He had kept it from me. That hurt. I wanted him to not know, he should have told me. I frown. "You knew?"

"Yeah. I didn't think it mattered. I guess it bloody does." He leaned over the bed. I couldn't stay mad at him. He didn't think it mattered, maybe if I were in his place, I wouldn't have told myself either.

"So I wasn't suppose to be here." I frowned, still looking straight at the wall.

"Maybe not. But I'm glad you are."


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you peoples! I almost basically doubled my reviews! Yay! When I first did 5 Things I Remember, I think I had like only 4 reviews right now. I have 8! I hope this story can get just as high, or even higher! So this is a couple days into the no food thing.  
><strong>

Hungry. Food. Actually, to be correct, no food. Days. Starvation. That's how I would die, no food. We've had no food for days. My brains not thinking right, I'm not thinking right. No one's thinking right, no one's thinking. It was hard to think, when all your were worried about was food. Very hard.

I lost my train of thought. _What was I..._ Hungry. Food. No food, actually. Wait, didn't I say this already? I don't remember...

All of us spend most of our time sleeping. I sleep in a corner, away from everyone. It seems to be the only way to get food and hunger out of everyone's minds. Really, it's all anyone's thinking about.

Sleep is hard, when your hungry. Your stomach growls, aches, and moans. Making sleep almost impossible. _Think of something else._ But what else is there to think of besides how badly I am staving? I force my eyes close. _SLEEP!_

After an hour of screaming for myself to sleep, I finally do.

_I'm with Newt. I look like I'm maybe ten. Thomas, Teresa, Aris, and another girl left. So I'm alone, but Newt sat beside me. He looks like he's 12 or 13. I don't know his name though, at this moment. I'm shy, so I stayed near Thomas. I didn't know anyone else._

_"'ello. Name's Newt." He smiles. _

_I sheepishly smile back. "Nera."_

_"Are you that kid that left's bloody sister?" He asks._

_I nod, "Twin, actually." I correct.  
><em>

_"Your his bloody twin? You don't look alike." He says, gesturing to my hair._

_"I know." My hairs still dirty blonde, my eyes green, my skin tan. Even now, I look more like Newt._

I jump awake. Dream...or memory? Most likely, it was a memory. I can't really tell the difference though, so I'm not sure. It felt real, though. Then my stomach is shot with pain.

Food.

Hunger.

Starvation.

I sighed and lean over, clenching my stomach. I don't do well with not eating, and it's affected me a lot. I'm at a loss of sleep, I don't process things, sometimes my vision blurs too. Like right now. When Minho walks over, my vision is imagining things.

Because it looks like he's holding food.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi people! Even though it's normally the same people reviewing, I love to get reviews! I especially love reviews and people who favorite my story, you guys are AWESOME! Thanks for my followers also. So here's a new chapter!**

Maybe I'm not as crazy as I thought. Or maybe I'm just waking up from a dream. Yes, this is a dream. Minho comes over with an apple, which he hands to me. I take it and look at him.

"Am I dreaming?" I ask, serious.

"Pretty good dream then." He smiles and walks away.

I nod and stare at the apple. I'm not exactly sure why I haven't devoured it yet. _Stupid! Eat it and stop complaining! _I look at it's green surface and take a bite. It's like it exploded in my mouth. Newt sits down with a apple also. Maybe I'm not dreaming.

"Is this real?" He laughs and nods.

Since we're so hungry we eat in silence. When I'm done he stands up and leads me to a pile of food. I stare at it, but no longer as hungry and delusional I notice a man. No one stands close to him, exactly. Everyone is ten feet away. I knit my eyebrows together and Newt notices me staring.

"Rat Man." He says.

"Who?" I ask, confused.

"Rat Man. That's what we're calling him. We're not exactly sure why he's bloody here yet. Tells us to wait."

I shrug and grab another apple. Then I sit in front of him, crossing my knees. He looks down at me. Rat Man is dressed in all white, and sitting in a chair. He has a book in his hand and he's reading it like everything is normal. I see why they named him Rat Man now. His face reminds me of a rat. His pointed nose and black eyes.

"Ah, your the Misplace." He whispers, momentarily looking away from his book at me. Then he looks back.

"How'd you know?" I'm confused.

He doesn't look away from his book but whispers, "Wait. All will be explained."

I look around the room. Slowly other Gladers copy me and sit in front of Rat Man. Soon all the Gladers are there, waiting. Rat Man looks away from his book and glances at all the Gladers.

"Good, are you all ready now."

Several nods come from everyone.

"Right. Now, I'm going to be explaining all of this to you. The Maze, why you are here now, everything." His smile shows white teeth. They are yellowed at the end, making him look even more like a rat. He pushes his glasses up his face.

Everyone's quiet, waiting for him to continue.

"The Maze was a trial. The Maze trial, to be exact. You are our test subjects. Only the strong made it out of the Maze alive. Congrats on you. Well, now things are going to get hard."

Was he serious? Things were _going _to get hard. Everything up to this point was so very hard. I'd like to see him try to live in the Maze and get out alive.

"You have been injected with the disease. The Flare, it's the same disease the crazy people outside have. And yes, you all have it."

Wait, now we have a disease? Like the crazy people outside, really I never saw the crazy people outside. I didn't even know that there was crazy people outside. This is crazy, I'm so confused. What does he mean?

People yell questions.

"Where'd we get it from?"

"How'd we get it?"

"Am I going to go crazy?"

Rat Man continues. " We gave it to you. Your job is to travel 100 miles to the Safe Heaven, through the Scorch. There we will give you a cure. Good luck."


	6. Chapter 6

**Don't kill me, I have an update...and a cookie.**

**(::) **

**So, let me live. Eat the cookie, read the chapter...don't harm me...I'm updating. Now, I don't remember exactly what happens. SO FACTS ARE WRONG!**

**FINALLY!**

"Flat Trans. Your way of transportation." Rat Man tells us.

He waited and said nothing more. Minho told us he was going first and to have Thomas go last. We followed directions, people go in one by one after Minho. I go in sooner than I want to, I would have wanted to be third to last. But as I go in, I know Newt will follow.

We can't see when we enter, because it's so dark. When Thomas jumps through, the 'Flat Trans' closes. We're all alone, and worse...I don't even know where we are. Minho announces that we should start running forwards, and no one disagrees.

The Glader's put their hand around, trying to feel the perimeter. I do too...It's just wall. Flat wall on both sides. As I moved my hands around, I realize the whole room is like that. I guess there's only one direction to go.

Five seconds later, everyone starts to jog, trying not to bump into anyone around them. I don't know how long we'll be jogging, so I keep a slower, steady pace, still keeping up with the group. I'm not the best runner, and I don't want to be tired out early.

So we all run, in the dark. We don't know where we're going, how long we've been running. We just go forward, since there's not another way to go. To pass time, I loss myself in my thoughts. I think about what this all means. About what Rat Man told us. About being the Misplace. I try to figure out what it means, and it makes time go faster.

No one spoke, we just heard the huffs of breaths, and as time went on, they slowly got heavier. I found myself huffing, with pace. When I stepped down, I huffed. I got embarrassed by how it sounded weird. I almost laughed, at finding myself comparing my huffs to a ferret's noise.

I'm unprepared for the horrified scream that comes next.

People stop jogging, bumming into each other. Screams fill the room, so high and mortified that they sound somewhat like a girl screaming...

"Nera?" Newt asks. I shake my head.

"No. It's not me." I say.

I hear people shuffle around. Someone pushes past me, and I realize the scream is coming from in front of me. Thankfully it tells me that it's not Newt or Thomas. Then I feel guilty for being thankful. Someone was hurt, bad.

"Where is he?" Thomas asks from ahead of me. How did he get ahead of me? The guy who pushed past me must have been him.

I don't answer because I don't know where he is. "He was right here. He just collapsed and started to scream." Someone says, not to far ahead of me. So the person must be over there. More shuffling.

I don't know what's going on, but I lean to try to see. It doesn't help...because no one can see. You could be standing right next to Thomas, and not be able to see what was going on.

Five minutes later, Thomas is screaming. Now I'm freaked he's hurt, I don't even have a thought before I push forward trying to get to where he is. People move out of my way.

"Thomas!" I yell. I hear shuffling in front of me, and behind me. I assume it's Newt and Minho, they care for Thomas as much as I do. They're his friends, not to mention leader of the group.

I still couldn't see, but I knelt down. "Thomas?"

I could hear his ragged breaths. "I touched his face! And..." A gulp. "He...doesn't have one."


End file.
